Roxanne
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: Harry x P.O. Song com a música El Tango de Roxanne. "Me esqueça. - disse suavemente, e a mão languida e branca de pontas em vinho correu pelo brim da sua calça. – Começamos errado. ... Não há preço para você."


**Disclaimer: Potter não é meu, se fosse eu estaria curtindo a minha fortuna nas ilhas Caribenhas, longe da realidade de um domingo monótono, enfim. **

**Nota: Fic em homenagem ao mais perfeito tango de todos: El Tango de Roxanne, de José Feliciano. Você o conhece do melhor musical de todos os tempos, Moulin Rouge. Aconselho que a ouça enquanto estiver lendo a song, isso tornará tudo mais emocionante. Não há spoilers de nenhum livro em particular, mas se você quiser pode ler imaginando que acontece após DH, e funcionará bem. Use da sua sensibilidade, e boa leitura.**

* * *

**Roxanne**

_Ly Anne Black_

_**Will drive you**_

_**Will drive you**_

_**Will drive you**_

_**Mad!**_

Eu tinha uma mulher maravilhosa na minha cama, muito dinheiro no cofre do banco e filhos lindos. Andava na rua e via em cada rosto adimiração e respeito; eu era o responsável, talvez, por estarem vivos assim como suas famílias. Meu nome figurava livros importantes e era proferido por todas as bocas, em todos os lugares. O mundo me conhecia e me admirava pelos meus 'feitos louváveis' de um passado longínquo. O que mais um homem pode querer da sua vida?

Não obstante, parecia haver uma parte de mim, rebelde e aventureira, que estava insatisfeita. Essa parte era a responsável por tornar meus sorrisos falsos, e minhas palavras de amor, vazias. No meio de uma semana sem paz, conheci Roxanne.

_- Me larga, porco imundo! _

_- Sua vadiazinha suja! Você não vale o chão que pisa! Vou ter prazer de cavar a sua cova! _

_- E eu vou gostar de ver você apodrecer na sarjeta!_

_Um tombo, um gemido de dor. Harry se aproximou do beco fedorento com a varinha em punho, atento. Divisou duas silhuetas, uma corpulenta achatando uma segunda contra um muro. A segunda se contorcia tanto que ele tinha medo de errar o alvo. Um passo a frente, e seus olhares se cruzaram rapidamente, o suficiente para ela o identificar e crispar os lábios. _

_- Não se meta nisso! – disse a moça acuada. _

_O agressor travou seu destino naquele ínfimo momento em que torceu o tronco para ver com quem a garota falava. Quando voltou, já tinha a garganta cortada. Seu sangue inundou o peito da messalina. Harry pode ver claramente uma lâmina afiada na sua mão esquerda quando o corpo do homem tombou no chão como um saco. _

_Ele se aproximou guardando rápido a varinha, sem saber como agir. Não soube bem se os lábios dela estavam vermelhos de batom ou sangue, e os adorou tal qual fossem._

_- Obrigada. – disse sem sorrir._

_E antes que pudesse adorar toda ela, a jovem sumiu na escuridão do beco, deixando atrás de si um rastro de perfume. _

Virgínia condenou a minha distração pelos dias que se seguiram. Da minha misteriosa assassina, recolhi um lenço manchado que possuía precisamente o cheiro que deixara no ar daquela noite fria. Para toda mulher que eu olhava, eu via lábios pintados de vermelho e eu via os ossos saltados dos seus ombros e pulsos. Já seus olhos, eu que não sabia a cor, via nos meus sonhos. Ainda não me culpava por aquela estranha obsessão – eu não a entendia.

Mas precisava. Fui procurá-la.

_Em meio a tantos corpos expostos e movimentando-se ao som do dinheiro, Harry via apenas a ausência dela. Precisava-a. Não sabia seu nome, seguira a pista do endereço bordado no lenço desejando que fosse o suficiente, e só sairia daquele salão banhado de pecado e luxuria quando pudesse ver novamente aquele par de olhos rascantes. Procurou-a em cada rosto e recusou cada uma que não ela. Subiu a longa escadaria sem ser impedido e passou de quarto em quarto, ignorando os gemidos, o cheiro abafado, gritos, murmúrios, nenhuma daquelas vozes era a dela. _

_Levou ao chão a última cortina e viu como o dorso suado dela se virou na sua direção lentamente, suor escorrendo pelo vale entre os seios e as pernas abertas em torno do seu pagador. Os lábios delicados entreabriram-se de surpresa, eram mesmo vermelhos, eram mesmo pintados. Ela viu o brilho em seus olhos verdes, viu o lenço firme em sua mão, e soube de tudo. Soube de todo ele._

_Sem que trocassem palavra alguma. Harry Potter virou as costas e se foi, em seu abismo, deixando o lenço no caminho._

Desde que eu a tinha visto novamente, sentia um rasgo aberto dentro do meu peito que sangrava toda vez que eu pensava nela. Um sangramento bem vindo... fazia com que eu me sentisse mais vivo. Mais do que quando eu me deitava com a minha esposa, mais do que ver um dos meus filhos sorrir. Eu estava envolvido em um feitiço que magias conhecidas eram incapazes de quebrar.

Eu estava esperando.

_Quando Harry entrou em seu carro naquela noite, na intenção de voltar para casa, algo preso no pára-brisa lhe chamou a atenção. O conhecido lenço branco, manchado de sangue e odoroso de perfume indicava a sua presença. Ele viu a sombra no estacionamento vazio e soube que ela era. Ela era tão logo sentada ao seu lado, uma das pernas longas dobrada por baixo do corpo, distorcendo os polígonos da sua meia preta. _

_- Me esqueça. - disse suavemente, e a mão languida e branca de pontas em vinho correu pelo brim da sua calça. – Começamos errado._

_- Como me achou?_

_Ela dobrou os lábios, mas ele não gostaria e chamar aquilo de sorriso._

_- Me esqueça. _

_- Quanto custa? – beirou a insanidade ao proferir aquelas palavras. Precisava. _

_Precisava. _

_- Não há preço para você. _

_- Quero como qualquer outro quer. _

_- Não. Começamos errado. _

_Ela saiu. Ele segurou-a pelo antebraço, ela flexionou seu olhar rascante sobre ele e se soltou, sumindo mais uma vez nas sombras._

Eu tentei obedecê-la crendo que aquilo me salvaria, o que de certo modo me salvou. Salvou-me do casamento primoroso, para longe dos filhos que eu amava, salvou-me para longe da minha vida exemplar.

- Você tem outra! – Gina proferira às lágrimas numa daquelas noites, tão perdida por não saber porque seu mundo perfeito caíra.

Eu não tinha mais nada, eu não a tinha, e eu estava perdendo o que conquistara. A única coisa que realmente me restava era a obsessão desmedida por uma mulher inalcançável.

- Tenho.

Virgínia foi embora. Meu caminho estava livre, livre e tão improvável quanto antes.

Acontece que o improvável sempre me movera.

_- Me diga o seu nome. – segurou as mãos finas entre as suas, decidido a não deixar que se evaporasse novamente._

_- Fique longe, eu não quero machucar você. – seu olhar era sempre enviesado. _

_- Está fazendo isso agora mesmo._

_Ela riu. Ele chamava de sorriso agora. _

_- Rox._

_- É lindo. _

_- Você está procurando beleza no lugar errado. – sussurrou suavemente. _

_- Eu sei onde está. Me deixe lhe mostrar a beleza esta noite, Rox. _

_Seus lábios se curvaram mais uma vez, entre o sim e o não de um novo sorriso. Mas quando foi com ele, sua resposta não se mostrou tão incerta._

_**Roxanne**_

_**You don't have to put on that red light**_

_**Walk the streets for money**_

_**You don't care if**_

_**It's wrong or if it's right **_

_Roxanne  
Voce nao tem que colocar a luz vermelha  
Caminhar pelas ruas por dinheiro  
Voce nao se importa se isso é errado ou certo_

_A deixou nua sabendo que poderia ser o primeiro a fazê-lo apenas e somente por ela. Queria para si o gosto que os outros homens não eram capazes de sentir, queria fazê-lo de tal forma que Rox sentisse o desejo de ser apenas dele no final. _

_Era o seu desafio conquistá-la, afinal, como fora irremediavelmente conquistado. Dominar suas vontades já que não dominava as suas próprias, até que ela esquecesse o seu passado lá fora e de todos os toques amargos e enjeitados que já recebera._

_**Roxanne**_

_**You dont't have to wear that dress tonight **_

_**Roxanne**_

_**You don't have to sell your body to the night**_

_Roxanne  
Voce nao tem que vestir este vestido esta noite  
Roxanne  
Voce nao tem que vender seu corpo na noite_

Por um tempo tão pouco quanto enlevado e fugaz, Rox foi completamente minha e eu podia ignorar o que fazia quando não estava comigo. Era na minha companhia que seus lábios vermelhos sabiam sorrir e fora eu a erguer seu queixo e fazer com que me olhasse de frente, para que só então eu mergulhasse no cinzento dos seus olhos e vivesse lá dentro.

E apesar e estar agradavelmente entorpecido dentro dela, foram suas orbes nevoentas que me jogaram novamente no vazio de um lugar onde seu calor não me pertencia.

_Ele sentiu queimarem os olhos quando a viu em companhia de Lord Salmovar. Era um homem alto, elegante, entrando numa meia idade gloriosa, e que beijava os lábios macios de sua obsessão como se os quisesse desfrutar. Segurava seus braços firmemente, deixando ali tão claro que jamais voltaria a soltá-la. Ele já se apropriara e Harry nada poderia fazer quanto a isso._

_- Eu nunca lhe prometi nada. – ela disse displicente._

_- Prometa agora! – Harry se ajoelharia se precisasse._

_- Eu lhe disse que começamos errado. _

_- Mas podemos terminar certo! Eu lhe levo comigo, para longe, e nunca vão encontrá-la, e viveremos bem, e você vai se esquecer de tudo..._

_- Eu não sou esse tipo de garota, Harry. Peço novamente: esqueça._

_- Não posso!_

_- Então eu sinto muito por você._

_**His eyes upon your face**_

_**His hand unpon your hand**_

_**His lips caress yous skin**_

_**It's more than I can stand!**_

_Os olhos dele em seu rosto  
As mãos dele nas suas  
Os lábios deles acariciando sua pele  
É mais do que eu posso suportar__!_

No dia que Roxanne mudou-se com Lord Salmovar, eu estava lá para vê-la e ela sabia, mas não me procurou – nunca mais o faria. Os meses se passaram muito devagar, e eu sentia que dentro de mim brotava uma revolta amargurada, alimentada pela impotência que eu tinha diante da ida de Roxanne. Era, no entanto, uma revolta muda que não se anunciou quando voltei para Virgínia implorando o seu perdão, dizendo-a o quanto a amava e como sentia saudade dos meus filhos.

O que eu queria era, loucamente, uma distração, uma ocupação que relegasse os meus pensamentos amargurados aos momentos de ocupação ou sono. Em noite alguma eu deixava de sonhar com a posse do corpo e da alma de Rox. Uma coisa que nunca fora, afinal de contas, minha.

_**Roxanne**_

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

_**Roxanne...**_

_**Feelings I can't fight **_

_**You're free to leave me**_

_**But don't deceive me**_

_**And please... believe when I say**_

_**I love you**_

_Roxanne  
Por que meu coração chora?  
Roxanne  
Sentimentos contra os quais nao posso lutar  
Voce é livre para me deixar, mas apenas não me iluda  
E por favor acredite quando eu digo _

_Eu Te Amo_

_Quando completou um ano, Harry por acaso achou entre suas coisas aquele manchado lenço que pertencera a Rox. A dor foi intensa e perturbadora, e novamente se viu cego, entorpecido pela necessidade que tinha por ela. Percebeu-se indo, indo ao seu encontro inconscientemente e sossegando após invadir a mansão do Lord Salmovar, e vê-la correndo ao seu encontro e encaixá-la em seus braços como se sempre tivesse pertencido àquele local. _

_- Eu sabia que voltaria – havia tristeza e lágrimas em seus olhos. _

_- Mas não era o que você queria._

_Ela negou com a cabeça. Um barulho cortou a noite ao meio, poderia ter sido uma batida emocionada do seu coração, mas isso jamais faria com que aquele corpo quente perdesse a vida, escorresse do seu de olhos apagados. _

_- Eu sinto muito por você. – repetiu, ou talvez fosse só um eco do passado._

_Harry ergueu os olhos e encarou a figura altiva de Lord Salmovar na escadaria, o braço erguido e reto, o cano de uma arma anda com a ponta fumegando em contato com a névoa fria. E tal qual Roxanne soubera o começo daquela história, Harry entendeu que ela também sabia como terminava._

_**Y yo que te quiero tanto que voy a hacer?**_

_**Me dejarte, me dejaste**_

_**El alma se me fue, se me fue corazón**_

_**Ya no tengo ganas de vivir**_

_**Porque no puedos convencer**_

_**Que no te vendas, Roxanne.**_

_**(Fim)**_

* * *

**Nota: Agradecimentos à betagem de Fabri Malfoy, que pensa parecido comigo o suficiente para dizer exatamente o que eu própria sentia, em sua betagem. A idéia original era fazer uma long fic com base nesse enredo, mas eu decidi por não me arriscar e estragar tudo. XD **

**Preciso muito do seu comentário, ok? Porque um dos motivos pelos quais estou desempacando essa song de uma das pastas antigas é certa carência de reviews. **

**:)**


End file.
